The invention relates to a disposable urine bag for collecting urine, which bag comprises an upper delimiting edge, a lower delimiting edge and lateral delimiting edges, said edges delimiting a space within the bag, which upper delimiting area is situated at the upper delimiting edge communicates with means outside the bag, and said lower delimiting edge comprising a drain valve, whose first drain mouthing in a first hollow element communicates with the space within the bag, and whose second mouthing in another element is situated outside the delimiting edges of the bag.
In connection with the use of urine bags, such bag comprises a an upper part—typically equipped with a non-return valve whereto a tube is connected which is in turn connected primarily to a catheter. The collection of urine takes place through the catheter tube, and wherein the non-return valve ensures that outflow does not occur through tube and catheter when the bag is filled and turned upside-down. In connection with the manufacture of disposable urine bags, such bag will typically be completely closed at the remaining sides, and therefore the only communication with the exterior takes place through said tube.
Once the bag is filled, a corner will typically be torn off, the bag will be turned, following which it is emptied, and the disposable bag can be disposed of. However, in that connection there is a high risk of the user's fingers being soiled with urine, meaning that there is a risk of cross-contamination in connection with further treatment and, likewise, such urine soiling is unhygienic.
An example of a disposable bag is known from eg U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,251, which comprises an inlet opening for receiving urine and wherein, opposite that, a valve is mounted for sluicing the liquid through. However, that valve is an opening/closing valve that requires quite much finger strength as such and, likewise, its construction is relatively complex and substantially increases the costs in those cases where the bag is used as disposable bag.
It is thus the object of the present invention to provide a disposable urine bag which is not associated with the drawbacks of the prior art systems and whereby it is possible, in a simple manner, to break the seal of the drain valve without having to use significant finger strength and without a risk of the user being soiled with urine.